Peur du pouvoir de l'amour
by EgoCecile
Summary: Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir. La première histoire d'amour de Minerva McGonagall. Une suite à votre demande !


_Coucou, encore un autre de mes projets :) Alors, voilà, j'aurais une question à vous poser : Au début, j'étais parte pour faire un Elphinstone (le vrai mari de Minerva) - Minerva, mais je me suis dit que je partirais d'abord de son chagrin d'amour qui pourrait être utile par la suite. La question est : voulez-vous la suite (pas encore totalement écrite) ou pas ? A vous de me le dire en review ^^_

 _Sinon, c'est une histoire que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire, et un peu plus joyeuse que Souviens-toi ^^_

* * *

 _Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient !_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Minerva toqua à la porte de la ferme des McGregor, en essayant de paraître le plus confiante possible. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider même si elle ne les connaissait pas du tout. D'habitude, c'était sa mère, qui, tous les matins, venait chercher le lait, qui venait tout juste d'être trait. Mais ce matin, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, sinon quel serait l'intérêt de le raconter, car ce fut Minerva qui devait s'occuper de la tâche. Sa mère étant souffrante, elle ne put le faire elle-même. Mais involontairement, la jeune femme, plus tard, allait remercier sa mère.

Minerva patientait tranquillement devant la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, d'un coup, sans prévenir, tirant la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Elle fut étonnée de se trouver face à un jeune homme. Sa mère, qui, avant de l'envoyer chercher le lait, lui avait donné toutes les consignes, lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait sûrement sur Monsieur McGregor, un vieil homme, mais très chaleureux. Alors le fait de se trouver devant une jeune personne, quand on pensait se retrouver devant une personne plus âgée, créa de la surprise chez Minerva. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait paraître malpolie. Elle ne voulait pas faire honte à l'éducation que sa famille lui avait donné.

« Bonjour, je suis à la recherche de Monsieur McGregor, dit-elle, en faisant naître un discret sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, je suis Monsieur McGregor… Euh… En fait, je suis son fils, Dougal McGregor, mais il est euh… Il est dans les champs en ce moment, alors je m'occupe de… Euh… Je m'occupe des commandes, indiqua-t-il en bégayant. » Il se reprit et avec un sourire, il la regarda. « Vous êtes venue pour ? demanda-t-il retrouvant un ton plus jovial et commercial.

\- Je suis venue pour chercher la bouteille de lait frais des McGonagall.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas Madame McGonagall ? demanda-t-il, gêné. » Il la connaissait bien la Madame McGonagall, elle était une fidèle cliente et elle était aussi la femme de leur pasteur. Mais la jeune femme devant elle était trop jeune pour être cette même personne.

\- Non en effet, répondit Minerva, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant ce constat. Je suis sa fille, Minerva McGonagall.

\- Ah…, Dougal se reprit et lui tendit sa main que Minerva accepta sans sourciller. Enchanté, Miss McGonagall.

\- Enchantée de même.

\- Vous étiez venu pour une bouteille de lait ? demanda-t-il, semblant enfin se rappeler de la raison de la venue de la jeune femme. Il rentra chercher la commande pour lui tendre.

\- Merci, sourit Minerva en prenant la bouteille. A une prochaine fois, Monsieur McGregor ! » Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, sans laisser plus de restes. Elle n'avait pas utilisé le mot « au revoir », mais « à une prochaine fois », car elle trouvait que cela sonnait comme une promesse, mais elle ignorait pourquoi, elle avait ressenti ce besoin de dire cela.

« A une prochaine fois, Miss McGonagall ! répondit-il, même si c'était inutile, étant donné qu'elle était trop loin pour l'entendre, mais il avait besoin de le dire. »

A partir de ce jour, Minerva remplaça sa mère pour aller chercher le lait et Dougal s'occupait de gérer les commandes. A sa mère, la jeune femme sortit qu'elle avait bien aimé le faire la première fois, et qu'au moins, cela lui faisait une occupation dans sa journée, car elle trouvait ses journées de vacances trop longues et lassantes. De plus, elle ajouta un dernier point : cela lui permettrait de ne pas perdre l'habitude de se lever tôt le matin, ce qui pourrait lui être utile quand elle commencerait son travail en septembre au Ministère de la Magie. Dougal, lui, se servit de l'excuse qu'il aurait besoin de savoir quoi faire, quand il devra s'occuper seul de la ferme. Ainsi, ils se voyaient tous les jours. Tous les deux aimaient ces moments partagés, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

Au bout d'une semaine de ce petit manège, Dougal prit son courage à deux mains et alla toquer à la porte du foyer des McGonagall. Mais au lieu de se retrouver en face de la magnifique Minerva, avec sa taille fine, juste comme il fallait, ses cheveux toujours attaché en chignon, en ayant aucun qui s'échappait, et ses yeux verts émeraudes qui l'hypnotisaient… Il venait vraiment de penser cela ? Il rougit un peu pour prêter attention à Madame McGonagall qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte.

« Oh ! Monsieur McGregor ! Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite ! Pourtant, nous avons bien payé le lait pour ce mois-ci ? demanda-t-elle, en souriant, ces sourires qui convenaient parfaitement à la société.

\- Non, je vous rassure Madame McGonagall, je ne viens pas vous voir pour un paiement en retard, mais juste pour savoir si votre fille serait libre pour… Euh… Une petite promenade ? demanda-t-il en bégayant sur les derniers mots.

\- Oui, je vois, je vais la chercher. » Elle rentra à l'intérieur, et appela sa fille du bas des escaliers. Minerva en descendit, se demandant quelle était la raison de cet appel.

« Tu as de la visite ma fille ! lui dit sa mère en souriant, un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Je n'en attendais pas… Qui est-ce ? lui demanda sa fille, intriguée.

\- Le fils McGregor ! » Mais la mère n'eut pas le temps de dire plus de mots, que sa fille se trouvait déjà en route pour la porte. Elle sourit à nouveau dans ce comportement pressé de Minerva. Cependant la jeune femme s'en moquait, elle se trouvait déjà dehors à saluer son visiteur.

« Bonjour Miss McGonagall, je voulais savoir si une promenade vous tenterait ? »

Minerva ne répondit pas à sa question, mais elle sourit, et cela servit aussi de réponse. Il prit le bras de la jeune femme et l'appuie sur le sien.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps, sans parler. Dougal aurait pu lui dire les mots bleus, les mots qu'il aurait dit avec les yeux, parler lui semblait ridicule, il s'élançait et se reculait, devant une phrase inutile, qui briserait l'instant fragile, d'une promenade. Il aurait pu lui dire les mots bleus, ceux qui la rendrait heureuse, le vent d'hiver souffle en juin et il aimait le silence immobile d'une promenade. Il n'osait pas dire un mot, de peur de gâcher le moment. Au bout d'un moment, Dougal fit asseoir à un banc pour qu'il puisse faire plus amplement connaissance.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda Dougal à Minerva.

\- C'est déjà ce que vous venez de faire, lui fit comprendre la jeune femme, en souriant qu'il pouvait, bien évidemment.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant la semaine dernière… Dans la rue, dans l'école du coin, à l'église… Est-ce normal ? lui posa comme question le jeune homme en se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop curieux.

\- Oui… » Elle réfléchit quelques temps, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, ou encore moins qu'elle était une sorcière. Le secret du Ministère lui en interdisait. « Je faisais ma scolarité dans une école éloignée d'ici et j'étais donc pensionnaire. Je ne suis revenue que la première année pour Noël et Pâques, mais les autres années, je restais là-bas toute l'année.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux. Et vous voulez faire quoi après ? » Il voulait apprendre à la connaître et quoi de mieux que le faire en lui posant des questions ?

\- Je vais aller travailler à Londres, dans un tribunal. » Son mensonge n'était pas complètement un mensonge, elle allait vraiment travailler à Londres, mais dans le Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère de la Magie… Mais là encore, elle n'avait pas le droit de le dire. « Et vous ?

\- Je vais reprendre la ferme de mon père. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer. » Il lui sourit, sur la dernière phrase.

« Vo… Toi aussi alors, mais moi, c'est Minerva et non Miss McGonagall.

\- Original mais magnifique prénom. Dougal. »

Il lui prit la main, comme pour officialiser leur connaissance, mais à ce contact, Minerva rougit, et elle eut du mal à camoufler cette rougeur. Mais lui-même était aussi rouge, et ils retirèrent vite leurs mains, come brûlés par un fer invisible.

Ainsi, à partir de ce jour, ils se revirent tous les jours, et même deux fois par jour. Le matin, prétextant la commande de lait et l'après-midi, lors de la promenade et d'une discussion. Ils apprirent ainsi à se connaître et faire plus amplement connaissance. Minerva aimait chez lui sa spontanéité, sa gentillesse, son sens de l'humour, qui la faisait rire, même si elle essayait de le cacher le mieux, possible mais parfois, elle avait dû mal à camoufler son rire. Elle avait l'impression, avec lui, d'être une autre femme, plus grandie, plus mûre. Il la traitait presque comme une princesse. Dougal aimait chez elle son intelligence, sa grandeur d'âme, sa noblesse et sa vivacité d'esprit, et son sens de l'humour qu'elle essayait de cacher. Ensembles, ils parlaient de tout. Du temps, du travail, de la famille… De la vie. Ils débattaient sur des sujets variés et il admirait sa passion quand elle expliquait son point de vue et elle admirait sa détermination quand il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. De plus en plus, leurs mains se frôlaient. Au début, cela les brûlait et ils la retiraient sur le champ, mais finalement, avec le temps, ils se parlaient main dans la main, mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Le temps s'écoula, à sa course normale, mais trop rapide, selon nos deux personnages, enlevant chaque jour, un jour entre le jour-même et le jour des adieux. Et plus le jour du départ de Minerva pour Londres approchait, et plus Dougal se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Elle comptait pour lui, plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de ses sentiments. Mais il avait peur. Et si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Leur amitié se finirait. Mais il finit par penser qu'il allait tenter sa chance. Soit elle disait oui, et elle restait pour devenir McGregor, soit elle disait non, en partant pour ne jamais revenir.

Dougal choisit un jour, alors que lors de leur promenade quotidienne, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un champ qui appartenait aux McGregor. Il se baissa afin de se mettre sur un genou, à la grande surprise de Minerva qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait, et il sortit une bague de sa poche.

« Minerva McGonagall, veuillez-vous faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, en me faisant l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Minerva resta un moment interdit. Elle avait dû mal entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle rêvait. Ou il plaisantait. Mais non, il était toujours là, dans la boue, à attendre sa réponse. Elle sourit, dans un sourire, que lui, il trouvait parfait, la huitième merveille du monde.

« Oui. »

Ce fut sa seule réponse, car elle essayait de contenir son émotion. Mais cela suffisait parfaitement à Dougal qui était l'homme le plus heureux que la terre ait pu porter depuis sa création. Il prit la main gauche de sa nouvelle fiancée afin de lui passer la bague au doigt. Une fois le geste fait, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son nouveau bijou. Oui, ce n'était pas la blague la plus garnie en pierres précieuses ou autres, mais à son cœur, elle était bien plus précieuse. Elle était fine et tressée. Elle était magnifique. Comme Minerva penserait Dougal.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et il lui posa une question muette. « Puis-je ?». D'un clignement des yeux, elle acquiesça, et il s'approcha pour fermer la distance entre leurs deux bouches. Leur premier baiser ! Elle ferma les yeux pour graver ce souvenir, qui elle le savait resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ses lèvres, pensait Dougal, avait le goût sucré mais à la fois doux du miel. Et lui était l'abeille, venue récupérer le précieux pollen. Ses lèvres, pensait Minerva, lui rappelait la puissance du parfum de la rose, mais aussi la délicatesse de ses pétales. Ils finirent par ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent un ballet, dont les deux ignoraient la chorégraphie, mais pourtant c'est comme s'ils en avaient déjà appris tous les pas. Finalement, ils finirent par rompre le baiser, afin de reprendre leur respiration. La jeune femme était encore rouge, de ce laisser-aller, mais il posa une main réconfortante sur sa joue, et à ce doux contact, elle reprit sa contenance, et lui fit un rapide baiser avant de s'éloigner pour rentrer chez elle.

En route pour chez elle, Minerva eut du mal à cacher sa joie, tellement elle était forte, et même un sourire avait du mal à quitter ses lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'une idée : annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents. Elle en était impatiente. Elle était certaine que ses parents aimeraient leur nouveau gendre. Il était parfait ! Elle était aussi sûre qu'ils ne s'attendraient pas à cette nouvelle. Il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi avait encore du mal à y croire.

Mais en arrivant chez elle, elle n'eut pas l'effet qu'elle avait compté. L'ambiance était froide, tendue, et juste avec ses maigres indications, Minerva pouvait facilement deviner qu'une nouvelle dispute venait d'éclater entre ses parents. Encore une fois. Depuis qu'il avait appris que sa femme et ses futurs enfants étaient des sorciers, le révérend McGonagall était mal à l'aise, et c'était donc la cause de fréquentes disputes. Mais cela permit à la jeune femme de réfléchir. Si elle se mariait, elle ne pourrait plus aller travailler au Ministère de la Magie, elle ne pourrait plus aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais le pire, elle devrait dire au revoir à tout jamais à la magie et au monde qu'elle offrait. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cela. Certes, elle aimait Dougal, et même plus qu'elle ne voudrait se l'accorder, mais était-elle prête à tout sacrifier par amour ? Elle avait vu sa mère nostalgique devant les exploits magiques de ses enfants, elle avait vu sa mère triste devant sa baguette, qu'elle ne pourrait plus utiliser et qui devrait donc passer sa vie dans une boîte fermée sous le lit, elle avait lu le regret dans les yeux de sa mère, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre une vie ainsi. Elle monta dans sa chambre, afin de pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit ses larmes couler sur son visage. Dans les deux choix, elle souffrait. Dans le premier choix, un vivait avec un mari qu'elle aimait, mais elle aurait toujours ce vide au fond d'elle, sans cette magie, avec qui elle avait appris à vivre, loin d'un travail qu'elle était persuadée d'aimer, mais dans le second choix, elle vivait avec la magie, mais loin d'un homme qu'elle aimait. Dans les deux choix, elle souffrirait. Dans les deux choix, elle verserait des larmes. Dans les deux choix, elle aura un vide au début, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir combler avec le temps. Dans les deux choix, elle aura du mal au début.

Le lendemain matin, elle descendit, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil, mais avec une décision de prise. Elle savait qu'elle souffrir et que le début serait compliqué, mais il fallait avancer dans la vie. Elle vit sa mère, déjà attablée dans la cuisine, en train de tenter de se raccrocher à sa tasse de café, comme chaque matin après une dispute. Elle vit sa fille descendre et juste en la voyant, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Minerva? »

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse, sa fille ayant tout fait pour éviter que leurs yeux se croisent, en sortant le plus rapidement. Minerva se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la maison des McGregor. Elle devait le faire rapidement, afin de ne pas flancher. Elle se devait de le faire. Elle toqua à la porte et ce fut Dougal qui lui ouvrit. Quand il la vit, il fit un grand sourire mais il baissa son regard à ses yeux, et une moue inquiète apparut son visage.

«Minerva? »

Minerva leva des yeux, tristes, mais elle ne réussit pas à dire un mot. Devant son absence de réponse, Dougal essaya de l'embrasser. Mais elle ne répondit pas à son baiser et essaya même de se dégager.

« Minerva, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, inquiet.

\- Je ne peux pas. » Ce fut sa seule réponse. « Désolée.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? demanda-t-il, ayant un peu peur de sa réponse.

\- Nous.

\- Nous ? » Dougal était de plus en plus effrayé. « Minerva, je t'en supplie, dis-moi tout. »

Elle soupira. De toute façon, elle devait le dire. « Nous ne peut pas exister. Nous n'est plus. Je veux dire que je ne peux pas. Je pars tout à l'heure pour Londres. Je suis désolée Dougal. » Elle retira sa bague de fiançailles et la tendit à Dougal, qui la regarda atterrée. Le monde venait de s'effondrer pour lui. « Reprend-là, et donne-là à quelqu'un qui la méritera mieux que moi. Elle est magnifique et je suis certaine qu'elle plaira à ta future fiancée.

\- Mais Minerva…

\- Dougal, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir sans larmes. » Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y voir les larmes qu'elle retenait.

« Mais Minerva. Je ne peux pas. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir sans rien ne dire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

\- Mon travail à Londres, fut la réponse, mensongère, de Minerva.

\- Tu ne me dis pas la vérité, il y autre chose, j'en suis certain.

\- Dougal… « Minerva fit une grimace, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir retenir ses larmes éternellement.

« Minerva, si tu veux partir, je ne pense pas être en pouvoir de te retenir, même si, je le voudrais. Mais sache juste que dès le début, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai trouvé que la plus belle déesse à côté de toi, semblerait laide, que tu portes un magnifique prénom, original et qu'il te va comme un gant. Tu es aussi sage que la déesse romaine qui porte le même nom. Tes yeux m'ont hypnotisé, et sont un puit dans lequel je pourrais m'y noyer, et cela y serait même un plaisir. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Je n'ai jamais entendu plus belle voix dans le monde, on pourrait la comparer à un chant de rossignol ou au bruit du doux zéphyr dans les champs de blé. Et ta discussion est très intéressante et montre une grande intelligence, avec une noblesse d'esprit rare dans notre monde. Minerva, sache, que je t'aimerais éternellement et que je te jure fidélité. Sache que si tu veux revenir, j'en serais le premier heureux, mais sache aussi, que là, je souffre et que j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un poignard dans le cœur. Je t'aime. »

Minerva fut à court de mots devant cette magnifique déclaration d'amour qu'elle ne penserait pas à jour obtenir. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ou lu plus belle déclaration. Ses larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage et elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. D'une voix brisée par le chagrin, elle murmura cinq mots :

« Je te jure aussi fidélité. »

Et elle partit sur ces mots, sans se retourner afin de ne pas montrer l'ampleur de son chagrin.

Elle rentra chez elle et monta le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre. Elle écrivit une lettre au Ministère de la Magie pour savoir si elle pouvait commencer son poste plus tôt que prévu, c'est-à-dire, dans l'après-midi même. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, elle reçut une réponse positive. Elle prépara donc ses bagages et elle les fit rétrécir afin de les faire rentrer dans une seule poche. Elle descendit pour voir que toute sa famille était réunie dans la cuisine. Avant d'y entrer, elle fit disparaître toute trace de chagrin. Sa mère fut la première à remarquer l'arrivée de sa seule fille.

«Minerva?

\- Je viens vous dire au revoir, annonça Minerva, de but en blanc.

\- Comment cela ? Tu ne devais partir que la semaine prochaine ? demanda le père de Minerva, ne comprenant pas tout.

\- J'ai changé la date de départ, et je pars tout de suite.

\- Et tu reviendras quand ? demanda Malcom, le frère le plus jeune.

\- Je l'ignore, peut-être pour les fêtes. »

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte et la mère de Minerva alla ouvrir et dit à haute voix pour l'annoncer au reste de la famille.

« C'est Dougal McGregor !

\- Dis-lui que je viens de partir pour Londres. » s'empressa d'ajouter Minerva, voulant tout faire pour l'éviter. Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et utilisa sa cheminée pour aller directement au Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Voulez-vous une suite ou pas ? Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu :)_


End file.
